Stars on the Paper
by Huntress God
Summary: She was a star in the sky beautiful perfect and out of reach. I was paper soft white and easily torn and she tore me and fixed me and now I feel with her as my star.


She could just faintly remember the feelings she had when they first meet they want to make her smile, laugh to draw her face her lips to memorize every inch of her soft porcelain skin, but despite those wishes she knew that she was here on business to help save her home.

Her name was Luna, Luna Lovegood she was a spacey girl with blonde hair and stormy blue eyes and she had a role in a giant war she was friends with there savior and that put her in danger.

They had come searching for a place to recuperate after the resent attacks. They consisted of the savior Harry Potter who got along well with Sora another boy named Draco Malfoy who was spending all his time with Roxas and a girl named Hermione who stuck to Aerith like glue.

On many occasions Luna would spend her time exploring every place that she thought would look cool, but on other occasions she would sit and watch me draw she said it was soothing she especially seemed to like it when I drew stars or the ocean or the places that Sora had seen on his journeys.

"Hey Nami what you drawing?" I glanced up from my working progress of her under a starry night sky to see stormy eyes that had a way of looking into your soul and never telling what they saw. "It's a surprise. I'll show you when it's done k?" She nodded her head obviously excited at the ideal of a surprise.

"Nami always has the best idea!" I smiled softly up at her excited face that radiated a joy I wondered if I'd ever see one day. "You have good ideas to Luna." Her face glowed softly as she turned and walked out not even saying goodbye, but I guess that's Luna.

* * *

It was around Christmas that I realized that the older sister feelings I had towards Luna had changed into a feeling of what was the budding of love which as I was a nobody scared the crap out of me well I was scared when she wasn't around to help the fear go away.

Also just about everything had changed by Christmas, Sora and Harry were dating, as were Draco and Roxas. There happiness made me sad they were in love while I couldn't get past the friend zone I'd dug myself a hole in.

"Namine? Are you okay?" Her soft ghostly voice and cold fingers on my forehead shook me from my previous thoughts and launched me into new ones all coiled around the beautiful blond and her mysterious stormy eyes that reminded Namine of walking straight into a storm and not caring in the slightest.

"Of course Luna I'm just enjoying the snow." My voice quivered as I gestured out to the expanses of perfect white snow that rivaled in color to Luna's pale skin. "Yes, it is lovely." I glanced sharply at her from the corner of my eye to see her face in a dream like haze that I she hadn't used since she first arrived with the others.

"Hey Namine can I see my surprise yet?" I grinned a full-fledged smile at the picture I'd been working on for a while, but every time I came close to being done Luna would do something that Namine just had to add.

"It'll hopefully be done soon." She nodded softly and smiled her haunted smile that always caused my heart to twist painfully and her stomach to clench in the most uncomfortable way, so being the big sister she was she delicately wove her arms around Luna's waist and held her tightly to her chest.

I held her in silence well until a sob escaped her mouth followed by a complete breakdown into tears. "Nami…Nam- why do-oes it hurt all the time?" I held her to my chest as I tried not to let the tears fall down my cheeks. "It only hurts if you let it hurt you."

She gently lifted her face up to mine eyes even stormier due to the tears that clouded them giving off an alluring innocent look that made me slowly lean down and capture her lips to mine.

I savored her gentle gasp and use the opportunity to snake my tongue in and explore every inch of her mouth and finally rubbing our tongues together which led her to let out a tiny mewl and press up to me and shyly raised her tongue to meet mine.

As I pulled away she let out a whimper at the loss of contact, but stopped when I pulled of her shirt and put my lips back on hers.

"Luna! I'm finished! Your surprise is ready!" I glanced happily down at the completed picture of her it portrayed all of the things Luna loved or held close. "Really?" I looked up to see her standing in the doorway bright eyed and out of breath. I nodded and held it out to her.

"Oh, Nam it's beautiful! Is it me?" I nodded and her smile grew till it looked like it would split open her face. "Come here you!" She beckoned playfully at me and moved herself onto the bed.

Leaving the portrait of a girl out in the snowy night surrounded by fireflies among shooting stars holding another girls hand on my desk and at the bottom it said, "I love you Luna" and "I love you Namine." And I do even know years later I still love you Luna "Looney" Lovegood.

"Hey what you thinking about?" I looked up from the picture to see Luna standing in all her naked glory glaring at me as if to say bed you know. "About how much I love you Luna." She smiled bent and kissed me and began to led me away from the desk. "And I love you Namine." And there was the feeling she remembered most...Love.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I know it's a weird pairing, but I couldn't help but notice how alike they were so this fluff is what the result is. I hoped you liked it because apparently I gave birth to this pairing and if anyone wants to write the lemon scenes just ask. R&R! Also Namine is supposed to be depressesd and Luna's supposed to have mood swings.


End file.
